


Haunted

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And he’ll keep his hands clapsed together... Praying... Hoping...





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Something that lingered into my mind. Don’t hate me for my bad depiction of Grayson... It’s super short, and not so sweet. 
> 
> || RAW UPLOAAAAD (but for my smol fans, you guys already know i suck at editing).

Dick Grayson hasn’t prayed since the night he lost his parents. In an odd sense, he always saw Bruce his savior ever since his adoption day. His silent hopes of being taken in was granted, but life with Bruce quickly dwindled to something unexpected. Grayson was living out a comic book. It was thanks to Bruce that Grayson was able to meet someone else amazing. Someone who chose humanity over being a God. A brave soul that survived through the years knowing he was the last of his planet, coping with the curses of this planet, and surviving the grief over his Earth father... It was unbearable pain to Grayson’s imagination, but Clark always wore a smile on his face. And Dick felt like his world was a little normal. 

For Grayson, the loss of his parents was end game until the day he would lose Bruce. But... He did lose something— no, someone. Someone who meant the absolute world to him, but his own ego got in the way, and he jeopardized that person’s safety. It was a bad call that costed him something he never realized he had. Now a darkness held him close despite the many candles Grayson lights up. He kept his hands clasped together, praying. Wishing. Hoping. 

As darkness is, the death of his best friend stripped him of the last bit of sanity he thought he had. He could hear Wally’s laugh through some other person; looking into mirrors, Wally’s eyes replaced his own; and something as a simple breeze would brisk by and Grayson was ready to accept the sight of his best friend standing in front of him— but it never happened. Coming home a full fridge sickened him to the point of not eating. And the smells of pizza made him more nauseous than he wanted to be. 

How could he let this happen? His plan went wrong, and he should have expected that. Plans always go wrong. What was he trying to do? What was he trying to prove by placing all these lives on the line? 

Wally had warned him too...  
From the beginning, Wally wanted nothing to do with it. 

Instead of respecting his friend, Grayson put Wally’s girlfriend in danger. Put Wally’s friends in danger. He even put Wally’s great-nephew and uncle in danger. Yet, out of all those people, Wally still came to his side, joined the fight and put his life on the line. He risked his life for all the lives Grayson made vulnerable. 

It haunted him. As it should.

But Artemis never treated him differently. Barry kept in touch with him. Wally’s parents even invited him over for dinner constantly. How could they all be so nice to him after he killed Wally? 

”You have to start putting on foot in front of the other. You need to start forgiving yourself, Gray.” 

That’s what Kori told him. But how could he forgive himself? He didn’t have his freckled friend to apologize to...

No one here understood him the way Wally did. No one knew when he was lying when Wally did. There were things that only Wally could do for him, and he lost him. Wally was always there for him. Until the end. He always had Graysons back, and supported him through all his antics. 

Perhaps that was the selfish side of him coming out. He loved Wally for the selfish reasons and maybe that was the definition and secret of love. 

So did Wally love him that much to deal with his selfishness? The answer was clear.

Keeping his hands clasped together, Grayson felt the weight of the imaginary handcuffs resting on his wrists. It was only getting harder. Wally was so strong through everything he did. And Grayson had this sickening knot of hope and disappointment in his stomach that Wally would maybe make it. That the speedster would break out of the speedforce and zoom his way back into life. 

But it was only a dream. 

He failed the one person that mattered most... 

While he threw everyone else in danger, Wally did the true heroic act by throwing himself into it for everyone else to live. 

The world deserves to know what Wally did. But instead the Justice League just keeps his memorial hidden. Underground.

So Grayson will continue to sit here, underground, with him. Hands clasped together. Lips whispering a prayer. Whispering for his light to come through this darkness.

He’ll sit here, haunted.  
’Haunted by the thought of you.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you liked it!!


End file.
